


In Years to Come, Remember this Evening

by makingitwork



Series: Peter/Stiles [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Teenagers, alpha training, domestic life, outnumbered inspired, parents evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parents Evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Years to Come, Remember this Evening

 

'Hiya,' the dark skinned woman beamed 'you must be the Hales, can I just say, Hannah, is an absolute wonder to teach.' Peter and Stiles smiled, sitting down. 'So, I'm Mrs Cavangh. I'm Hannah's history teacher, and she's just got such a zest for learning, you must be very proud.' 

Stiles grinned winningly, nudging Peter 'she gets it from me.'

Peter rolled his eyes 'and what do you think socially? Does she have many friends?'

Mrs Cavangh nodded enthusiastically 'for a fourteen year old she has a wonderful understanding of social grouping. There is a bit of trouble with another student in her year though,' the teacher paused, rifling through the papers on the small desk 'ah yes...a Matthew?'

Peter winced 'that's her brother.'

The teacher stared.

Stiles cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck 'Matthew, Hannah and Claudia Hale?'

The teacher stared. 'Oh my goodness. Matthew and Hannah are...are related? By...by blood? Matthew and Hannah?'

Peter nodded.

'Blimey. Right.' The teacher look flustered 'not...half siblings or-'

'No. They're ours.' Stiles arched an eyebrow, and she let out a disbelieving gasp.

...

...

...

'Ah, hello Stiles,'

Stiles grinned, hugging the teacher tightly 'Good to see you again, Jason.'

Peter glared at the young math teacher with dark hair 'Yeah  _Jason,_ pleasure.'

'Good to see you too, Peter. So...Matthew,' he sighed 'well, he continues to struggle a little in math. The strange thing is, that I'm sure he's capable, he understands it when it's taught, can answer the questions correctly if I pick on him, but...in the homework, and the exams, he doesn't seem to try.'

Peter nodded curiously 'does he lack focus?' 

'It seems that way. He has his priorities a bit muddled, which I suppose for his age, isn't all that surprising. Teenagers, after all. He's very popular, and coach insists he's an asset for the team, but math isn't his strong point at the moment, and if he wants to pull his GPA higher, he'll have to start attending the lunch time sessions.' 

Stiles hummed thoughtfully, and Peter noticed how Jason watched his mate. 'We'll talk to him, won't we Peter?'

'We will.'

...

...

...

'Claudia's a good student, a little quiet, but she works hard, does well...yeah, not really much.' Mr Jones cocked his head 'that makes me sound like such a terrible teacher, doesn't it?' Stiles and Peter smiled good-naturedly 'but she is a good student. She has a nice group of friends, she doesn't talk when I'm talking, and she keeps her phone in her bag the entire lesson, which is something that I really appreciate. She's an all-rounder.'

'That's good,' Stiles nodded

'Oh! Yes, and she and her sister are very close. It's very sweet to see.'

Peter smiled warmly 'the three of them are all quite close.' 

'Three?'

'Yes, Matthew's their brother.'

Mr Jones paused, eyes flickering between the two of them in surprise, which he quickly tried to school 'Oh really? That's...how interesting.'

...

...

...

'Stilinski,' Coach greeted warmly, clapping Stiles on the back, and Stiles laughed 

'Still teaching, Coach?'

'Couldn't leave the place even if I wanted to.' He shook Peter's hand 'heard a lot about you, Mr Hale, Stiles here is like a son to me. He and McCall are the only reason I got out of an asylum a while back. Given- the two of them are the reason I was in the asylum, but we let these things go,' he laughed loudly, and Stiles rolled his eyes and the two of them sat down. 'Alright, so Matty, he's a real gem, Stiles. He's got everything you lacked. Aim, stamina, speed- however, there are a few things I would have liked him to have picked up from you. He's got no sense of sportsmanship, he's a bad loser, an even worse winner, he's not a team player, and really, lacrosse is a team based game.'

Peter's lips downturned in displeasure 'why is he Captain of the team if he isn't a team player?'

'Because he's the best player we have.' Coach rubbed the back of his neck 'plus the kid is popular, and all the others wanted him as Captain. I can't just say no to that kind of the thing. And the kid knows the game. Better than half the nit-wits out there.'

Stiles sighed 'his math teacher thinks it might be a good idea to skip a few of the practices, so he can focus a little more on his studies.'

Finstock shook his head frantically 'god no! Lacrosse comes first! Who's ever used math in their entire life?'

Peter sighed.

...

...

...

'Well,' Stiles peeled slowly out of the school's parking lot 'that could have gone worse, all things considered.' 

Peter frowned 'I'm not too sure about Matthew, Stiles.' 

'He's just finding himself. He's a teenage Alpha, Peter, with two twin sisters, trying to be a jock and think about his upcoming exams, he can't be perfect at everything.' Stiles turned on the headlights, scrunching his nose a little 'I'm not sure how I feel about him teasing Hannah in class though. I mean, sibling rivalry's alright, but how far does it go? I never had any siblings, and it's not like Scott and I ever fought.' 

Peter hummed 'I used to ridicule Talia endlessly. I remember sticking pages of her diary around school.'

'Peter!' Stiles gasped, whacking his mates arm 'that doesn't really fill me with much confidence.'

'We'll talk to them when we get back, sweetheart,' Peter insisted, and Stiles nodded.

The table was laid, and dinner was being served when they walked through the door, and Derek looked relieved. He nodded at his Uncle, and patted Stiles' back 'the vegetables are on the stove, Matthew is texting someone upstairs, Hannah is just drying her hair, and Claudia has been giggling very loudly to someone named Carter on the phone outside, okay? I'm getting out of here while I still can,'

Stiles chuckled 'thanks for everything, Derbear!' He called, and the sour wolf waved him away, closing the door behind him. 

Stiles and Peter sat as heads of the table, and their children between them. 'So Matty,' Stiles began, spearing a carrot on his fork 'are you a bad loser?'

Matthew sighed 'he's only saying that because  _one_ time I snapped a lacrosse stick over my leg! One time! And it was near a full-moon.'

'What about that time you called the Captain of the winning team a 'Nazi Pig'?' Hannah chimed, and Stiles choked on his carrot. Matthew flushed

'Shut up, Hannah.' He grumbled, and Peter massaged his temples 

'If you're ever going to be a good Alpha, Matthew, you need to learn to accept loss graciously. And how to accept winning graciously, too. You can't be childish forever, being an alpha is a very important responsibility-'

'Am I the only one they said something bad about?!' Matthew exclaimed, and at his parents faces, growled, standing up 'Well, they're hardly perfect! I mean- God! I don't even need this! I'm going to my room!' And he stormed away. 

Claudia frowned 'he's also really good at dealing with arguments.' 

Hannah snorted.

...

10 YEARS LATER

...

'We can't-' Liam gripped Matthew's forearm 'Matty, they're too- they're too strong, we have to surrender, we can't. This has to remain their territory. What do we need it for anyway?'

'We need to expand! It's faster this way than going eastwards!' Matthew pressed a firm kiss to his mates head as the wind roared viscously around them 'it's okay, we're doing fine-'

Andrew appeared then out of thin air, panting for breath 'we have to surrender.' He gasped, and Matthew growled 'Alpha, please! There's too many of them, I've teleported Hannah home, it's too dangerous, we're going to get killed, our packs not big enough to fight them-'

'I'm in charge!' Matthew snarled at him 'go back! I'll join you after I've killed the leader, you need to go too, Liam- actually, Andy, take Liam home to Hannah, then we'll go and-'

A piercing howl rang out through the forest, and Matthew jerked, recognising Claudia's sounds of distress, but she appeared through the shrubbery, partially shifted, holding a wounded Carter.

Matthew ran to his pack mate, falling to his knees as the wind whistled loudly. 'Carter! Carter! What happened?!' But Claudia was too distressed to speak, Matthew started leaching his pain, and the were-leapord half smiled 

'Hi Matty,' he wheezed, blood oozing from his side 'there are a lot of 'em, 'eh?'

'Jesus, Carter,' Matthew's eyes filled with tears 'I'm so sorry, fuck-'

'S'okay,' Carter slurred

Matthew turned to Andrew tearfully 'teleport everyone to safety, we retreat alright? We fucking retreat!'

 

Carter healed, and the pack looked to their Alpha in the hopes that he had learnt that being an Alpha was more than making orders, but listening to his packs needs and acting accordingly. Matthew apologised to them all, and thought of his Papa, cursing his teenage self for not taking in the lessons more seriously. He would learn now though, and it was better late than never, after all. 

...

...

...

'Haha! Look at you! Puny human!' Matthew teased, lifting Stiles up into the air and spinning him around. Stiles rolled his eyes 

'One growth spurt and you think you're King of the world!'

Matthew kissed his father's cheek 'I'm 16, Dad, this isn't even the end of it. I'm gonna be tall enough to touch the ceiling, I bet.' He set his Father down and Stiles chuckled 

'I take it this means you want a very large portion for dinner.'

'Yes please,' he fell into an easy pattern beside his skinny dad, helping spice the curry, and rinse the sieve, chattering aimlessly about their day, when Hannah skipped in. 

'Smells good, guys,' she sang, and Matthew ran at her, and she climbed onto his back, and their laughter filled the apartment. Claudia ran downstairs at the sound of it, and growled playfully, and soon the three of them were out on the balcony, giggling. Stiles turned the cooker down, and ran out to join them. 

And that's what Peter comes home to.

His family outside playing what appears to be a hybrid of tag and hide and seek on the balcony, and a burnt curry.

He rolls his eyes, orders a pizza, and joins them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment my beautiful friends xx


End file.
